1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device package, a method of manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-10-92972 discloses a package for what is called a BOC (Board-on-Chip). This BOC package is mainly mounted with a semiconductor chip used for a memory. In JP-A-10-92972, a predetermined wiring pattern and an external connection portion for connecting the wiring pattern externally are formed on the side of a front surface layer of a print-circuit board. An opening portion is formed in a central portion of the board, a terminal portion of the semiconductor chip mounted on the side of a back surface of the board faces the opening portion, and wires electrically connect the terminal portion and the wiring pattern on the side of the front surface layer through the opening portion.
In recent years, there has been a demand for the speeding-up of semiconductor devices. Internal layers such as a ground plane and a power plane are required even in the memory packages.